


retrouvaille

by InTooManyFandomsRay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Reunions, Season 13 Castiel and Dean Winchester Reunion, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTooManyFandomsRay/pseuds/InTooManyFandomsRay
Summary: From the minute Dean got the call, he was anxious. He couldn’t stop his leg from bouncing despite Sam shooting him several knowingly annoyed looks. He willed his heart to calm down, but it wouldn’t listen, and frankly, with good reason. It just sounded too good to be true.He sounded too good to be true.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75
Collections: Profound Bond Gift Exchange: Reunion





	retrouvaille

**Author's Note:**

  * For [black_eyed_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_eyed_cat/gifts).



> For Black_eyed_cat for the Profound Bond Gift Exchange. I hope you like it!!!

From the minute Dean got the call, he was anxious. He couldn’t stop his leg from bouncing despite Sam shooting him several knowingly annoyed looks. He willed his heart to calm down, but it wouldn’t listen, and frankly, with good reason. It just sounded too good to be true.

 _He_ sounded too good to be true.

All he wanted to do was have Jack teleport them to Cas, but Jack was still learning his powers. He could barely make a pencil levitate, much less do long-distance transportation. So Dean did what he did best. He drove.

Baby sped along the highway and no number of remarks from Sam could have slowed him down. Even the blaring music from his tapes couldn’t distract him from the fact that Cas was _alive_ and waiting for them, for _him._

His mind replayed the events, from Cas pushing Sam and him aside to stride to Lucifer, to fight him. Dean remembered a stone-like feeling dropping in his chest, with the realization of what his angel was about to do hitting him harder than anything else. He had yelled his throat out, begging Cas to stop and fighting against the tight grip of his brother, who pulled him back to his Earth, ignoring his cries. He remembered the moment of relief when Cas came through, the pain subsiding, only to flare up when Cas lit up with a knife sticking out of his chest.

The pain only increased when his mom pushed Lucifer and herself back to the Apocalypse world just in time for the portal to close, leaving her stranded and alone there with only the Devil for company. He could feel his brain shut down, as he fell to his knees, the shock of losing the love of his life, and his mother overwhelming him. He didn’t cry, couldn’t cry, and just stared at the lifeless body of Cas. Sam had disappeared in the next moment, but Dean didn’t care where he had gone. All he knew was he had just lost his whole world.

And life after that just pushed him to the breaking point. When he looked at Jack, he saw the Devil, and he saw all he had lost. The kid was a stark reminder of his failures, Cas being the highlight. He had felt his resolve drain away, and when Billie confirmed it by saying that he wanted to die, he couldn’t even begin to say otherwise. It was the truth. He couldn’t go on without him.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts and putting them all behind a steel wall in his mind, Dean pressed down on the accelerator, hope shimmering in his chest.

It was a good two hours until they pulled up to where Cas was. Dean saw him before he had even stopped the car. He stumbled out, barely processing Sam on his side as he ran up to Cas. He stopped just a little before him, panting lightly, and took him in.

Cas looked beautiful, as always. His heart drummed in his chest as his opal eyes met Cas’s sapphire ones, which seemed to be staring into his soul. At that moment, Dean didn’t care about the world. He didn’t care about Jack, he didn’t care about Lucifer, he didn’t care about Sam. He didn’t care about anything else other than the fact that his love was alive and in front of him. He inhaled his first breath of relief, and for the first time in a long time, he felt alive. He felt the knot in his chest loosen, and his throat wasn't clogged up anymore.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas smiled at him, and it was so wide, so beautiful, that Dean didn’t have a choice. Not really, not with Cas looking at him like he hung up the moon. He took two strides towards him, covering the distance between them, and grabbed him by the collar of his trenchcoat.

Cas only had a second to look shocked before Dean pulled him forward and crashed his lips on the angel’s. His hands gripped the coat tightly as Cas’s hands wound around his waist, pulling him closer. Lightning seemed to surge through him, and a fire burned in his chest.

It was only when Sam coughed from behind him that they broke apart, and Dean rested his forehead on Cas’s.

He grabbed Cas’s face and looked into his eyes. “I told you not to do that again.”

Cas only smiled lightly. “I’m sorry. How long was I gone?”

Dean put his arms around Cas again, this time drawing him close for a tight hug. He put his nose in the angel’s hair.

“Too damn long,” he murmured. Under the smiling moon, the lovers held each other in a warm embrace, breathing the same air, feeling the same things.

At that moment, Dean felt peace. He felt home. And he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to have as much angst/hurt/comfort as I could within the canon verse.


End file.
